


Our Daughter

by ElizaXSpears



Series: Our Adoption [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, M/M, Orphans, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a good few months since Sebastian had first met Mary and Joseph had been quite adamant about refraining from meeting the little girl until he was comfortable and Sebastian knew the child a bit more. Eventually, Sebastian was able to coax Joseph into coming with him on the regular visiting day, a Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a squeal to 'A Father's Orphan' but it can be read as a stand alone.

“Sebastian, I’m not sure I’m ready to meet this little girl.”

“Nonsense Joseph. She’s been askin’ about my partner since the day I visited her at the orphanage.”

It had been a good few months since Sebastian had first met Mary and Joseph had been quite adamant about refraining from meeting the little girl until he was comfortable and Sebastian knew the child a bit more. Eventually, Sebastian was able to coax Joseph into coming with him on the regular visiting day, a Saturday. “She’s so accustomed to you though.” He tugged at his tie. “I’m worried she won’t like me as much as she does you.”

“Relax.” He said. “You’ll be fine.”

Sebastian parked the car and Joseph gained his bearings before following his partner into the building. “Ellie.” Sebastian greeted the elder lady with a pleased handshake.

“Sebastian. Mary’s been waiting for you. She’s up in her room, bouncing full of energy. She’s excited to meet this young man as well.” She addressed Joseph. “You must be Mr. Oda that Sebastian’s talked so much about.”

“I am. Joseph Oda.” He introduced, holding out his hand.

“Eliza Costa.” She smiled, shaking his hand. “Now go on.”

“C’mon Glasses.” Sebastian took his hand, leading him upstairs. Joseph took a deep breath once they stopped at a door with Mary’s name written in messy letters on a taped piece of paper attached to the door. “Mary.” Sebastian said, knocking on the door.

Joseph was rather surprised when the door opened and the little girl jumped into Sebastian’s arms, hugging him with happy giggles. “Sebby!”

“Hey sweetheart.” He gave her a gentle squeeze then set her back on her feet. “Now Mary, this is Joseph.”

Joseph glanced at Sebastian then crouched down, offering his best smile. “Hi Mary.”

“Oh, you got glasses!” she instantly took them of his face shoving them onto hers. “Wow! Everything’s so big!”

Joseph instantly began squinting but the smile didn’t leave his face. “That’s because my eyes are bad.”

“Bad? You should put them in time out.” She removed the glasses to place them back on Joseph’s nose though a little crooked which Joseph fixed easily.

“So Mary, what have you been doin’ this week?”

“I drew pictures!” she scrambled over to her desk, shuffling through tons of loose paper before finding three drawings she worked hard on. “These are for you.” She shoved them at Sebastian.

The older detective took the drawings, Joseph standing to look at them as well and both were quite surprised by the talent such a young girl had. “These are wonderful.” Joseph said. “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“A drawer!” she jumped up and down, her pigtails bouncing as she did. “Are they good?”

“Amazin’.” Sebastian smiled.

“You can keep them.” She took Joseph’s hand. “I wanna dry you some.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But it’s not fair if I drew Sebby some and not you! And I wanna.” Her attention then went to his hands. “How come you got gloves? It’s not winter.”

“There just something I feel comfortable with.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, we got here just before lunch, so why don’t we take ya out?”

“Can we?”

“Why not?” he lifted Mary into his arms. “I’ll tell Ellie we’re takin’ ya out then we can go.” He passed Mary to Joseph. “Be back.”

Joseph looked at the little girl then set her down, tightening a pony tail that was getting a little loose. “You got stiff hair.” She said tapping the top of his head. “Sebby’s hair is loose and fluffy.”

“I use gel.” He said, sitting back on heels. “It keeps the hair from my face.”

“Then why don’t you use barrettes? I have some pretty butterfly ones you can use.”

He chuckled. “That’s fine. They probably look odd in my hair. I’m sure they’re much more beautiful in yours.”  
“Sebby says they look cute.” She lifted her arm, showing Joseph a bracelet she had made. “I made this. Do you like it?”

“It’s very pretty.” He said gently taking her wrist to examine the bracelet. It had four letter blocks that spelled her name with purple and green sparkly orbs connected with a blue thread. “You like making things, don’t you?”

“Uh huh. Miss Costa tells me I have a good imagination, Sebby does too.”

“I’d believe them.”

When Sebastian came back, they took Mary to her choice of restaurant and the more Joseph spent observing their relationship between Mary and Sebastian, the more he saw the pain in his eyes fade. Joseph always knew that the pain of losing his daughter would always there but from the looks of it, Mary was helping to heal that hole.

After the visit, Joseph pulled Sebastian over him as they collapsed to the bed. “You’re really fond of this girl, aren’t you?” he asked after a kiss.

“Isn’t that obvious? She’s a sweet little thing and apparently her mother gave her up at birth.” He rolled over, folding an arm under his head, the other pulling Joseph into his side. “Feel bad for her.”

“…do you…” he swallowed, licking his dry lips. “Do you want to adopt her?”

Sebastian remained silent a moment before he nodded. “I do and I know what you’re gonna say. I’m not tryin’ to project Lily onto her. I know she’s not Lily but she’s a sweet young girl that I want to give a proper home.” He shifted. “But…you’re my partner so…do you?”

“I’m not sure Seb. I mean, yes, I feel sorry for her, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a daddy.”

“…yeah.”

Joseph found it hard to sleep with the tension in the room. He wasn’t ready but perhaps he could learn with Mary, make both her and Sebastian happy so the next day, Joseph took Sebastian’s hands and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Seb, I…I think I could try to be a daddy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I want you to be happy and if having Mary as a daughter, then let’s see if we’re eligible to be her parents.” He kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “Let’s see her.”

_** XXXXXXXX ** _

After nearly a year, everything checked out and Sebastian was overjoyed to step out of the car with Mary holding his hand. She was jumping up and down, bubbling, clinging to Sebastian with a bright smile. “Welcome home.” He said as he opened the door to his and Joseph’s home. “We have your room all set up for you.”

Mary jumped up, clinging to his waist. “Thank you papa.” Sebastian scooped her into his arms, swinging her around. Just being called papa again was such an amazing feeling.

“Where’s daddy?” she asked after giggling.

“Ah, good question sweetie. Joseph?!”

“I’m here.” Joseph said as he exited the kitchen. “I was trying to make a special dinner for our new princess.”

Mary reached out, hugging Joseph when he was in range. “Daddy.”

Sebastian let Joseph take her from his arms so Joseph could hug her close. “I’m happy to call you daughter.”

Sebastian wrapped them both in a hug, squeezing them playfully. “I’m happy I get to call the both of you family.” He rested his hand on Joseph’s back, kissing Mary’s head. “I haven’t been this happy in years.”

“Well, now you have both and Mary to help keep you happy, right honey?”

“Yep!” she hugged both her fathers. “I love you.”

“We love ya too.” Sebastian said. “Our precious little daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and that came out alright! Just something nice and happy for Seb.


End file.
